User blog:J1coupe/Faith Connors vs. Bayonetta. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 6.
What's up, y'all. It's Coupe here, and this time I'm back with an actual battle, and not a sitcom-like off-season. Even though, to be fair, it was fun writing it. I might do that again one day. So, since I am free of school today, here's another battle. Wee. This was suggested to me by Stoff and Lak. Stoff suggested it long, long (and when I say long I mean like, when I was back in S2) time ago, so I don't have a picture of him saying it, but I faintly remember him doing so. And Lak suggested it recently. Anywho, today it's a battle of two fierce female protagonists. Bayonetta, from Bayonetta Series goes against Faith Connors, from the Mirror's Edge. We'll see who'll come out victorious. Also, the hints are back again. Yayy. As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see. Beats Lyrics Faith_1.png|Faith Connors Bayonetta_1.png|Bayonetta EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMESS!!!! FAITH CONNORS! VERSUS! BAYONETTAAAA! BEGIN! Bayonetta: (starts at 0:21) (The camera zooms into a lake with a floating coffin, which breaks open and Bayonetta pops out) MOR-NING! You better run, Connors the Runner, Bayonetta's awake! So c'mon, say it, like a Bayonet, my stingy rhymes spare no break! Smacking you both Red and Blue lyrically, I am a rhyming giant. I'll crush you like your parents, call this another November Riots! I do not believe in your Fate, so I'll shoot you off like Pope, you can't cope, there's no hope against my Dope Bullet Arts, Nope! You won't be jumping your way out of this, I'll leave you in stitches, As my dead father once said, Effy: Don't'' FUCK'' with a Witch! Faith Connors: (starts at 0:42) Blues just reached a new low; they sent Sarah Palin in a costume, a perverted bitch who claims to be a witch, to catch me, I presume? But no matter how many demons you summon, I'll never be outnumbered; for I spit faster than how I run, putting you back to eternal slumber! Your whole life you've been duped; you're an amateur Dante with boobs, attracting lonely dudes, you even got one-handed gameplay too! who's so desperate that she's really bare naked except her boots, do I need to say more, you loon? May'' Jubileus the Creator'', grace you! Bayonetta: (starts at 1:04) Oh, you know nothing about boys; Look what happened to poor Merc! Or is it because you're too obsessive over your sis and her work? You just woke up the Beast Within me; and now the death beckons for this incest whore- for this shall be the Second Armageddon! I have the Mirror's Edge in this battle, leaving you Ropeburn'd, her sis was convicted but she's still running! Will Faith ever learn? Icarus flew too close to the sun; her wings melted as she saw in horror You can jump, but you can't fly! That's your Faith... Connors. Faith Connors: (starts at 1:25) That Bloody Fate's yours; I'm the one Torturing you for your treachery, lyrically abuse you to a point where you'll once more lose your memory, Don't underestimate me, making your visit to Inferno permanent, it's no Leap of Faith; Against this Connors, you'll be Terminated! You're bold, fighting me, but I'll leave you bald, if you step to me it won't end well for you, but you're already an exclusive for Wii! Anarchy Reigns, Cereza, this is one mission that you'll have to abort; I guess even with your Symbiote, you were just a hair too short. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE-''' '''EPIC! (The logo jumps and does a 360 degrees flip) RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMESSS! Poll WHO WON? Bayonetta Faith Connors Hint NEXT BATTLE: Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts